A Little Wedding LoveAt Someone Else's Wedding
by evgrrl09
Summary: Bridesmaid JJ and groomsman Reid both find their feelings being revealed in the light of their friends' wedding. First of four in my entry for CCOAC's Wedding Bells Challenge. JJ/Reid pairing
1. Thoughts On Romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So here's my entry for the Wedding Bells Challenge. This gonna be a three-shot. I might make if four, depending on my mood.**

**Quick other note: I've also got Strauss still alive in this one and Maeve is unheard of.**

**Chosen Character: JJ  
Assigned Character: Reid  
Three Prompts: A wedding mishap, a bridal gown, and wedding vows**

JJ sighed and hit the "off" button on her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It was the day of Garcia and Morgan's wedding and she was maid of honor which would require a lot of prep for the bride, all of which JJ would have to be present for. Henry would be with Will before the wedding and then getting picked up by Hotch before the whole commencement of the wedding at eleven in the morning.

She truly disliked seeing Will when dropping off or picking up Henry. Their divorce had been amiable, but it just reminded her that she was single and had been for two years now. She was raising her son all by herself and she had little to no contact with men outside of her team for that entire time.

Maybe she would hook up with one of Morgan's relatives that were coming into town.

Rising from her bed, she stumbled to her bathroom and started the shower. She was going to need several cups of coffee; it was six in the morning and Penelope and she had several hours of getting ready to do. Penelope's dress was so extravagant it took five minutes just to lace up the ties in the back properly.

As JJ stood under the scalding water, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about all the love going around in the world; Morgan had finally proposed to Garcia, Hotch had tied the knot with Beth after so many years of still mourning for Haley, Rossi and Strauss were still going strong, Blake had her husband.

In fact, the only person who hadn't found love other than her was Spence.

_Spencer Reid._

Reid had always made her curious, even after so many years of friendship. He'd always been a little bit farther off from the whole team, keeping much of his life closed off from them. She wanted to know more about him, see who the "real" Spencer Reid was. He had an air of mystery to him that she didn't quite understand. In fact, she didn't understand much of him. He was the smartest human being alive that she knew and it baffled her that she didn't know how to react to that.

And he was attractive to her. She'd spent many hours watching him. True, he wasn't as buff as Morgan or strikingly suave as Rossi, but he had a certain air to him that just kept her stuck in her memory.

She could not believe she was thinking about Reid in the shower. Reid, of all people.

Getting out, she wrapped her towel around her body and started getting ready to go to the hair salon.

XXXXX

"Good morning beautiful bride!" JJ cooed as she entered the salon. She'd turned on her chirpy level and made it so she would seem happier than she actually was feeling. It wasn't that she wasn't thrilled for Penelope and Derek. All the romance in the air was just making her…lonely. So she would just have to start playing up the happy happy joy joy feelings.

Penelope was sitting on a salon chair as the hair stylist was beginning to curl her hair and she grinned up at JJ. "There's my maid of honor!" she called with a smile. "Sorry you had to get up so early. Emily should be here any minute. Isn't it wonderful she could make it from London? I'm so glad she could make it!"

JJ smiled at Penelope's babbling; it was obvious she was a bundle of nerves.

"Yeah," she said softly, thinking about Emily who was given time off to come and see the lovely nuptials. Internally though, she groaned. Coming along with Emily would be her hunky new British boyfriend, Andy.

Yet another reason to find one of Morgan's relatives.

XXXXX

Spencer Reid, despite his groomsmen status in the Morgan wedding, was assigned to the job of keeping watch over Morgan and Garcia's six month old daughter, Emma during the process of Derek getting prepared for his wedding. Reid didn't mind so much; he liked the little girl. Babysitting was the least of his concerns at that moment.

What his mind was really on was how alone he was on such a happy occasion.

He'd long wondered if he would encounter a story-like love, but it didn't seem possible. Women found him strange and unappealing in that he quoted facts that could be considered useless or he wore clothes that might be found in their grandfather's closet.

He certainly wasn't a Morgan or a Rossi, having neither the charming smiles nor witty sayings that either of them were talented with. But in some way he didn't mind. So what if he didn't find love? It wasn't that high on his list of things to do anyway. He was content with his life the way it was. Although he did sometimes wonder what he would be like with someone else by his side. With another person to complete his life. There had been couples all around him who had blossomed into full-fledged love affairs so it was possible it could happen to him.

Through his pondering, the sound of a baby's gurgle from his lap sounded. He looked down at the top of Emma's dark mahogany-haired head and smiled. "Hello Emma," he said in a babying voice. "Are you ready to see your Mommy and Daddy get married?"

Emma just blinked at him and her tongue poked out of her mouth.

Looking at a baby in front of him was like looking into a life that he didn't understand. With potential love came the potential for babies. Women wanted babies, didn't they? Or some women?

He honestly didn't have a ton of experience with females. There'd been several flirtations he'd gone through throughout the years, such as Lila and Austin. But a serious relationship wasn't something he'd experienced.

"Hey Reid," Morgan said, buttoning up the wrist of his shirt. His face was beaming as he came into the room where Reid was babysitting. "How's my princess behaving? Is she doing okay? She gets a little finicky when she's not with Penelope." Smiling, he held out his arms to take Emma and he started to coo to her. A giggle escaped her mouth and Morgan tickled her. Reid handed Emma over to her father and smiled.

The bond was so strong between parent and child and he sometimes wondered what it would be like to feel such a thing. At least from the parent's perspective. He knew what it was like to be on the child end of the deal seeing as he had such a relationship with his own mother.

It was like when he saw JJ with Henry.

As soon as the name JJ entered his mind however, his brain went out the window. He didn't know why, but he could never stop thinking about the shade of her hair. It was the perfect honey blonde that made him think of summertime. And the sweet floral scent of her that remained with him even a few hours after she was gone from his sight. He didn't know why. She just stuck in his mind whenever he saw her. The Mediterranean blue of her eyes popped out and his heart skipped a beat every time their eyes met.

It was unhealthy of him, being stuck on a woman who clearly wasn't interested in someone like him. She'd been married to a Southern cop for several years and had a son with him. Though they were divorced now, she needed someone like Will.

And Reid just simply wasn't that person.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" Reid asked with a smile as Morgan bounced Emma in his arms. He needed to distract himself from thinking about JJ. He shouldn't have been thinking about her in that way anyway. So he was going to focus on the happy occasion of the moment.

Morgan just grinned at him and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Hell yes," he said. He raised an eyebrow at him. "How about you, Pretty Boy? When do you plan on getting married?"

He just smiled. "No plans yet," he said. "Maybe someday, maybe not…" And yet as his voice trailed off, his head was filled with thoughts of JJ.

"We'll have to hook you up with one of my cousins," Morgan joked.

"Maybe…"'

XXXXX

"Oh my god!"

JJ's head snapped in the direction of Penelope's shriek and she raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound good. Patting her hair stylist's hand, she signaled for her to stop. Rising from her salon chair, she hurried over to where Penelope was fanning her face. Tears filled her eyes, but she was trying her hardest not to let them spill.

"Garcie?" she asked calmly. "What's the problem?"

"M – my dress is –" she sputtered.

"Slow down," JJ said. "You're talking way too fast. What's wrong with the dress?"

"There's – " Penelope paused to cover her mouth with her palm. "There's a tear in it on the skirt. Down, right there."

JJ looked down at the train of the dress and sure enough found a small tear in the silk of the dress. Biting her lip, she sighed. "Oh, I see it," she said. "Garcie, it's not that big of a tear. We can fix it in no time."

"Jayje! This has to be fixed!" Penelope cried, beginning to pace.

"What needs to be fixed?" Emily asked, leaning her head to the side so she could see around the mirror she was sitting in front of. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm panicking!" Penelope wept. Her mascara was beginning to run and JJ, feeling it was her duty to clean up her bride friend, began to dab at her with a handkerchief.

"You're making a mess of your face," she said softly.

"No! My hormones are making a mess of my face!" she cried. "I don't know what's going on with me!"

JJ tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly at her best friend. "Oh honey, you're getting married today," she murmured. "You're about to take the biggest step of your life." She knew how that felt. Though it had taken years with Will before they got married, she knew how it felt to be taking that giant step. And unfortunately her step failed. She'd taken the leap and it had led to a divorce and her son being split between his parents.

She really needed to find some love at this wedding.

"I miss my baby," Penelope said with a trembling bottom lip.

"I know," JJ said, patting her shoulder. "But right now let me fix this little mishap with your dress and then we can get you down the aisle."

_And I've got to get my mind off of Spence and those fabulous eyes of his, _she thought to herself.


	2. You've Got To Go Get Him, Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first one of this little tale everyone! I'm so happy you guys like it :) I've never done a JJ/Reid ship before and when I do write JJ it's usually with characters from other shows, so this is somewhat new territory for me! Thanks for the reviews and support and here's chapter two!**

**Oh, and I said in the first one that this was going to be a three-shot. It's actually going to be four chapters.**

**Chosen Character: JJ  
Assigned Character: Reid  
Three prompts: A wedding mishap, a bridal gown, and wedding vows**

JJ was down on her hands and knees with a few pins sticking out of her mouth as she worked to fix the tear in Penelope's wedding gown. After her friend had calmed down, the woman they had doing makeup was cleaning up her face and reapplying the eye line and mascara that had begun to run when her tears had started to fall. Penelope had worked hard to make every inch of her wedding perfect and a tear that had somehow emerged in her dress had sent her over the edge. The fact that she was apart from her daughter for the longest time since she had gotten pregnant wasn't helping her. JJ knew how she felt. When she'd first had to be separated from Henry when he was a baby, it was excruciating when she had to go off on a case. Now that he was six years old, it was easier, but she still hated being apart.

"Thank you, Jayje," Penelope murmured softly. "I appreciate it."

She smiled up at her friend. "No problem, Garcie," she murmured. "You just concentrate on getting yourself calmed down. We'll have this fixed in no time. Then you can get your ass down the aisle." Her grin widened and Penelope smiled back with the same amount of wattage.

"I hope you don't think I'm being a bridezilla," she said, rubbing her temples. "I'm really not trying to be."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Please PG," she muttered, taking a pin out of her mouth. "You spend more time with your baby than planning your wedding. Your wedding is beautiful and no one had a single problem with you. Seriously, you're every florist, caterer, wedding planner's dream."

"Aww! Thank you," Penelope said with a grateful smile.

JJ rose from the ground after she'd fixed the little mishap with the gown. "All done," she said, patting Penelope's cheek. "Now, I need to get my hair finished up and then we can get to the garden."

Penelope took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Okiedokie."

As JJ sat back down in her chair and the stylist resumed her work, she said, "You're right, you know."

JJ arched a brow at her. "About what?"

"Your friend really is the best bride we've seen come through here," she said with a smile. "I swear you would not believe how many brides come sit in our chairs that demand we fix everything over again. Sometimes twice over. It's dreadful."

"Penelope is one of the greatest women I know," JJ said. "She's a great friend and an even better mommy."

The stylist smiled. "Yeah, I've met her daughter once," she said fondly. "She's adorable. Looks just like her." She met JJ's eyes in the mirror. "How about you? Do you have any children? You seem like you would be a great mom too."

JJ smiled proudly. "I've got a little boy," she said. "His name is Henry. He's six."

"Aw, that's so sweet," the stylist responded with a grin. "Is he with your husband?"

Coughing uncomfortably, JJ said, "Er, we're not married anymore, but yeah…he's with him."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence and she murmured, "I'm sorry. Got any plans for a wedding romance?" Her brow cocked and she turned the conversation in a more light-hearted direction.

Almost immediately JJ shut down. Her mind didn't stop racing, but her body did. She grew quiet, but her brain ended up on Reid again. She couldn't get his eyes out of his head. His absolutely drop dead wonderful eyes. She wondered what she would do when she actually saw him. Derek and Penelope had lilies and irises as their wedding flowers and therefore one of each would be pinned to his suit jacket. It would look good on him, she thought.

Really good…

"Ah…" The stylist smirked and let out a small laugh.

JJ's face snapped up. "What?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

She smirked. "No, nothing wrong," she said. "You just have someone on your mind already. I can tell."

"Wha – what?" she stammered. "No I don't. I'm just thinking about everything left to do. We have to make sure that Emma is in her little dress and –"

"Oh, no no no!" she laughed. "You've got some beau on your mind. Feel like sharing?"

She took a deep breath, but did say, "He's…a coworker," she admitted. "I've known him for years. I just don't think I could get him out of his shell. I mean, I've never seen him with any girl. There was one girl, but there wasn't really anything there."

"Girl, you've got to make your move!" she said, putting the curling iron down and swiveling the chair around to face her. A huge smile was on her face and she added to JJ, "You're all finished. You tell that boy how you feel."

JJ smiled softly, still haunted by Reid's eyes. "We'll see."

XXXXX

Reid, Rossi, and Derek had all gotten outdoor garden where the wedding was taking place. Hotch, who was walking Penelope down the aisle, was already there, Jack and Henry with him and looking sharp in their small suits and bowties. Henry had specifically asked for the bowtie and Reid was happy to oblige his godson.

"Looking sharp boys," Rossi said, putting his arms around both of them and grinning.

Jack looked up at him and grinned back. "Thanks Uncle Dave," he said.

In Derek's arms, Emma began to cry and he kissed the top of her head. "Oh, my baby girl misses her mama," he said, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. He glanced at Hotch. "What time are the ladies getting here?"

Reid looked at his watch and said, "If they are to be on time, they should arrive in four minutes and thirty seven seconds." He didn't say anything about it, but he was excited to see them, not because he was wanting to see the bride, but because he was wanting to see JJ. He wondered how she would look in her dress. Penelope had picked ruby for her bridesmaid dresses and he wanted to see how JJ looked in it. Most likely lovely. More than lovely; beautiful.

"I can take Emma to them," he offered, almost a little too eagerly. "You know…seeing as you're not allowed to see the bride, Morgan."

Kissing the side of his crying daughter's head, he nodded. "Thanks Reid," he said. He looked reluctant to leave Emma, but eventually managed to hand her over to Reid. The baby who had been crying at first was now screaming.

"Let's get you to your mommy," Reid said. And with that he set off with a purposeful stride and a grin on his face, excited with the prospect of seeing JJ in her beautiful bridesmaid dress.

XXXXX

JJ opened the door for her, Emily, and Penelope where they were setting up before heading outside for the ceremony. Emily was finishing last minute checks on the bouquets while JJ knelt down to make sure the pins were staying Penelope's dress.

"How're you hanging in there?" she asked, looking up at her best friend with a smile.

With happy, glittering eyes, she answered, "I'm feeling fantastic. A lot better, too. Still nervous, but better."

"Good," JJ said with a nod.

A mere second later, a knock sounded on the door and opened to reveal a screeching Emma Morgan and a calm Spencer Reid. JJ's heart started to flutter in her chest. He looked more handsome than she could've imagined. In her head she could hear the hair stylist's words of, _Go get him, girl_ in her head. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to take that advice and throw herself into his arms.

Penelope had sprinted away from JJ's inspection of the dress and was at Reid's side in a second. She held out her arms to take her daughter and murmured, "Oh, baby." She began to whisper soothingly to Emma and almost immediately the cries began to settle to small sniffles.

JJ was glad that for a moment all the anxiety of the wedding was out the window for the bride.

"How's she doing?" Reid asked, coming up to stand beside her. Instantly the smell of his cologne filled JJ's nose and she felt her brain cloud up. It took all her energy not to lean closer and smell him. She beat herself on the head internally for thinking something like that. _Smell _him? What kind of person was she? A stalker? Either way it was creepy, even to her, the one who had thought it.

For a moment JJ focused her gaze on something else, like Emily taking Emma's dress out and getting ready to help Penelope slip her into it. Eventually though she couldn't keep her attention from drifting completely to Reid. And just like she expected, when she met his eyes, she became putty in his hands.

She realized then that she would do anything for this man, this friend who meant so much more to her than _just_ a friend.

Clearing her throat, she said, "We had a little scare with the dress at the salon and she was a little teary eyed over missing her baby girl, but other than that she's fine." She smiled fondly. "Jittery and nervous, but fine."

"You know," Reid starting, putting his hands in his pockets, "statistically most women on their wedding day are –"

Laughing, she held up her hand and said, "Spence, as much as I'm sure this is an amazing fact, I think we should just focus on the occasion and not the data that comes with it."

Sheepishly, he smiled. "Oh…" he laughed nervously. "Right…you're right."

Changing the topic, she punched his arm lightly and asked, "Hey, speaking of babies, how's mine doing? Is your godson behaving well for the men?"

"Like a trooper," he said proudly. "Henry is all dressed and ready to go. His bowtie looks rather spiffy if I do say so myself."

JJ laughed. "I can't wait to see him," she admitted. Quietly, she added, "Do you think Will's upset he wasn't invited to the wedding?" In all honesty, she had wondered about the answer to the question. After all, he had been on friendly terms with Morgan and Garcia, even after he and JJ divorced. But in the end Penelope asked JJ if she wanted him there and when JJ's response had been less than clear, she decided to mark him off the guest list. Even though it was her wedding, Garcia was thinking of everyone else but herself primarily. In fact, her biggest concerns had been how to have Jack, Henry, and Emma all in the wedding with her and Derek.

It made JJ proud that her son and Jack would both be carrying the rings down the aisle.

Reid, for some strange reason, stiffened at the mention of Will, peaking JJ's interest.

What was that about? It wasn't as if Will was a bad man. He and JJ just didn't fit anymore.

"Er, you know, I really couldn't say," he responded cryptically.

Before JJ could ask him why a profiler couldn't read a man like Will, Penelope let out a triumphant noise. "Oh my goodness, Emma you look so, so beautiful!"

By now the baby was in the miniature ruby red dress her mother had made specifically for her and was giggling happily in her mother's arms. Reid seemed to take this opportunity to avoid the topic of Will. JJ made a mental note to bring it up with him later.

Yet another knock sounded from the door and everyone turned to see Hotch poking his head through the door. A small, rare smile lit up his face and he said, "Fran is here to take Emma and I'm here to take Garcia."

Reid and JJ looked at each other once more and he said, "Well, I guess I'll see you at the end of the aisle." He noticed the blush that crept up her cheeks and immediately corrected himself. "Oh! Well, in the sense that I'll be _seeing_ you at the end of the aisle…not…actually, marrying you…" Before he could embarrass himself further, Reid waved his hand and started off in the direction of the door.

_Nice going, Reid!_ he chastised himself as he made his way out the door.

He didn't see the smile that JJ had on her face when he turned his back.


	3. A Little Wedding Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Next chapter before the finale of this small fic! I'm very much enjoying doing this Reid/JJ ship, even though it's not something I usually do. When it comes to JJ, I like shipping her with Rossi more ;) Here's the next one!**

Sunlight was filtering through the weeping willow trees of the garden where the ceremony was being held. There were lilies and irises in vases at the head of aisle and everyone was smiling looking around. Fran Morgan was cuddling her granddaughter in the front row and Emma, now calmed down after seeing her mother for the first time that day, was waving her hands in the air and giggling. Reid and Rossi were standing next to Morgan and were laughing at the nervous fidgeting the groom couldn't seem to contain.

"Man, she is gonna come down the aisle right?" he gulped. "She's coming right?"

Reid patted Morgan's shoulder. "She'll be coming down the aisle," he assured him.

"She didn't look like she was having any second thoughts when you went to take Emma to her, did she?"

Rossi rolled his eyes. Reid nodded calmly. "She seemed absolutely sure of marrying you," he said. In all honesty though, he hadn't been paying much attention to Garcia. His attention had been on JJ.

Morgan rang his hands together and sputtered, "You're positive that –"

"Morgan, shut up," Rossi said. "Garcia is coming down the aisle. End of story."

The string quartet started playing _Canon In D _and cut off Morgan's next comment of a possible catastrophe that could occur regarding his wedding and the bridesmaids started coming down the aisle.

It was then that Reid started to blank on his surroundings.

Everything became about JJ.

The light from the sun hit her hair that had been curled to perfection and it glowed so that Reid's mouth began to water as his mind began to think of a warm summer day with honey seeping through it. She was beaming as she carried her bouquet down the light pink carpeted aisle, her lips turned up in a small smile.

_Oh my God, I think I might faint,_ he thought breathlessly to himself. His heart had quite literally stopped in his chest. She was breathtakingly beautiful, a perfect human being set on the planet to grace his life with light.

Oh no, now he was thinking in clichés. This was a serious case of the smitten blues for Dr. Spencer Reid.

Even when JJ reached her destination and Penelope began to walk down the aisle with Hotch, Reid couldn't bear to take his eyes off of her. She hadn't noticed he was still staring at her; she was too busy watching her best friend coming down the aisle with tears in her eyes. A delicate laugh bubbled out of her mouth when Emma let out a squeal of delight when she saw Penelope and began to wave her arms out in front of her, signaling she wanted her mother. Morgan was grinning like a fool and he took Penelope's hands when Hotch gave her over and moved to take his place beside Rossi as a groomsman.

Through all the events, Reid didn't focus on anyone but JJ.

He was mesmerized.

Eventually JJ's eyes did drift over to his and a light pink blush lit up her cheeks. He thought the glow only increased her loveliness.

However, Reid didn't want to miss everything of Morgan and Garcia's special day and so he focused in on them when the personal vows they had written were being spoken.

Penelope spoke first, her lips tilted in her classic smile when she was trying hard to contain her joy at something. "Derek, from the moment you mistakenly called me 'Gomez,' I knew you were the best looking guy I'd ever laid eyes on. Then you called me 'Baby Girl' and I knew you were my –" She paused to wipe her eyes and suck in a shaky breath. "My best friend." Reid smiled as Morgan laughed and squeezed both of his very-soon to be wife's hands. "You help me grow as a person every single day and have given me more happiness than anyone in the world. We have the most beautiful baby girl and I never want to spend another day without the two of you ever again." Laughing through her tears, she finished with, "I love you so much and with this ring, I thee wed."

After Penelope's vows, Reid and JJ's eyes met once more. JJ had tears in her eyes at her friend's words and she smiled warmly at Reid. An all new fluttering started in his gut and he shifted his weight to keep from jittering.

"Penelope Garcia, you changed my life the moment you turned around and questioned me for calling you 'Baby Girl,'" Derek murmured, letting go of one of her hands and using his thumb to wipe some of Penelope's happy tears from her cheeks. "You give me everything and more. You make me laugh and come alive. For the longest time I didn't think I'd ever find someone to share my life with. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it." Pausing to laugh, he added, "My vows aren't nearly as good as yours. I'm not very good with words and you know that. But…you and Emma are the most important people in the world to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you both. So with this ring, I _thee_ wed."

When Morgan and Garcia were told they could kiss and everyone began to clap, Reid and JJ's eyes met yet again, this time the gaze lasting much longer. His face heated up when she smiled widely at him and he could very clearly tell there was a twinkle in her eye. Derek and Penelope broke their kiss and Fran gave Emma over to them.

"It was great watching the two of them finally tie the knot," JJ said as she and Reid met up as everyone was dispersing to go to the reception. "Don't you think?"

Reid coughed uncomfortably, not quite sure of what he should say. "Yes," he said. "Yes, it was. Their vows were lovely. Very well – well written. From the heart."

She looked at him as if trying to hide a smirk. "Yeah," she said. "They were really nice."

As she opened her mouth to say more, Reid blurted out in a high-pitched voice, "Will you save a dance for me?"

Both stopped mid-stride and JJ stared at him with wide eyes. But she didn't hesitate in saying, "Yes."

Nodding once, he started to take off away from her, leaving JJ very confused.

XXXXX

JJ was sipping from a flute of champagne and watching as Henry and Jack were each eating a piece of cake. Penelope and Derek were sharing their first dance and currently were the only ones on the dance floor before others would be joining them. Her stomach was in knots at the prospect of the dance she would soon be sharing with Reid. He'd asked her rather suddenly and it had caught her off guard in more ways than one. She was shocked. She hadn't expected him to ask her to dance.

"Mom, Auntie Penelope picked the best cake ever," Henry stated simply, breaking her thoughts of Reid.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

JJ looked up to find Reid smiling at his godson with his hands in his pockets. He'd loosened his bowtie and taken his tuxedo jacket off. For some strange reason her cheeks began to heat up once again and she felt a vicious fluttering in her stomach. The dance floor had started filling with other people; Hotch and Beth and Rossi and Strauss had joined the newlyweds on the dance floor, along with several other of their guests.

"Hi Uncle Spencer," Henry said, shoveling another mouthful of cake in his mouth.

Holding out his hand to JJ, he said shyly, "May I have this dance?"

Taking his hand tentatively, she nodded mutely. "Yes," she murmured, rising to her feet and letting him lead her to the floor. The song that was playing was a soft piano melody and she and Reid began moving in a perfect rhythm.

They spent several moments in silence. Reid leaned his cheek against JJ's and closed his eyes, breathing in her floral scent. The feel of his arms around her body made her feel warm and comforted. He was holding her like a treasure and she didn't know if that was how he held every woman like this or if he was holding _her_ like this because she was something more to him than just a dance partner.

"This was a great wedding," she said lamely, meeting his eyes.

While she was mentally beating herself over the head, he smiled and nodded. "I agree," he said. "The two of them finally did it. I was about ready to do the proposing for Morgan myself."

JJ couldn't believe she was feeling this nervous, but spending time with Reid was making her feel queasy with butterflies. They were swaying to the music still and his hand moved to the small of her back so that she was closer to him. Suddenly the room was too hot and she felt her head start to spin. The only way to quell the feelings of dizziness was to look in his eyes and hold the gaze.

When the music stopped, they were still swaying and she asked softly, "Um, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go outside?"

A grin the spread across his entire face lit up the room and he nodded. "Yes," he said confidently. "I would love to."

The two of them started to walk off the floor and towards the double French doors that led onto the balcony that overlooked the garden where Penelope and Derek had gotten married. Night had fallen and the full moon that Derek had asked Penelope they have their wedding under was shining high above them, shedding light down on them.

JJ couldn't help but think the light that hit Reid's eyes was romantic.

"Spence?" she asked. She decided she wanted to spill on how she was feeling. It was a wedding after all. Love was in the air, wasn't it? She decided she was going to take the plunge. He looked at her, not saying anything, but clearly listening. "I – I wanted to tell you that…" She couldn't figure out how to say this. A small giggle of nervousness bubbled out of her mouth. "Wow, I'm at a loss for words and I'm trying to figure out how to tell you –"

But he cut her off.

By placing his lips on hers and kissing her softly.

The gesture caught her off guard and she let her hands wrap around his waist, melting into his kiss. It was perfection in one moment. She didn't remember feeling a perfect moment as this aside from when Henry was born.

When he broke the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his and soaked up the feelings consuming them.

"Please tell me this is what you were going to say," he said nervously.

Putting her arms around his neck, she nodded. "This is exactly what I wanted to say to you."

"Woohoo!"

The two of them turned to see grinning Morgan and Garcia-Morgan and a little giggling Emma in Derek's arms. "A little love at someone else's wedding!" Penelope said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"I would have to agree," Reid said, looking over at the beautiful woman in his arms.


	4. Epilogue: Vows

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support on this story guys! The world of Reid and JJ is fun, but I'm not quite sure I'll do one like it again :( If you do want me to work on another one though, let me know. I could give it a shot :) Anyways, this is a very short epilogue and I hope you enjoy it!**

_3 Years Later_

"Spence, from the moment I first saw you, the first thing I noticed about you was the size of your brain," JJ began softly as she spoke her wedding vows. Both her hands were in Reid's and their eyes were locked together. At first when she and Penelope were getting ready to walk her down the aisle she'd been nervous as hell. But gradually as she walked down the aisle and her eyes melded together with the man she was about to marry, the nerves melted and she felt nothing but a peaceful sense of bliss. "You were the smartest man I'd ever met. But as we grew to be friends over the years, I began to notice your heart. Your heart is just as big as your brain. It's full of love, it's full of life, it's full of compassion." She smiled broadly at him and gave both his hands a squeeze. "Today I make you more than a friend. Today I make you my other half, the person I choose to spend my life with." Sliding the silver wedding ring she'd picked out onto his finger, she murmured, "So with this ring, I take you as my husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Reid smiled at her, his heart full to bursting. He was more jittery than he'd ever been in his life. His eyes flicked to his mother's, who was sitting in the front row along with JJ's mother. He was about to present his heart to everyone and he wanted to do it just right, praying it wouldn't end on an anticlimactic note. He wanted the moment to be perfect, for the words to come out just in tune with his heart's feelings. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, his voice struggling to stay confident and not shake.

"Jennifer Jareau, you are the one woman who has lit my life up in the way no other woman has been able to," he said softly. "You have always given everything you have to others and made sure their happiness was above your own. And today you do it once again as you are making _me_ the happiest man on the whole planet. I can't imagine another day without you and I can't wait until the day our family grows to more than three." Holding up his ring he was presenting to her, he added, "With this ring, I take you as my wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live."

The officiant smiled and gestured to both of them.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband in wife." He smiled even wider. "Spencer, you may now kiss your bride."

Reid grinned widely as he stepped closer to JJ, pulling her into his arms and poising his lips over hers. "Gladly I will kiss her," he murmured softly, putting his lips on hers and kissing her.

When they broke away, JJ looked into his eyes and touched his cheek, "I love you Spence," she whispered.

He took her hand and nodded. "I love you too," he said. Leading her down the aisle through the clapping people they'd invited, they made their way towards a new life. Both of them bound together by more than just marriage.


End file.
